Before the GoodBye
by SymonM
Summary: Subitamente, palavras começaram a percorrer a superfície vítrea numa caligrafia bonita e arranjada. “O amor está a um passo de distância”. - Complete ;D
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Esta fic desconsidera a diferença de idades entre Sirius Black e Narcissa Malfoy. Aqui, eles terão a mesma idade e não os cinco anos de diferença._

Before the "Goodbye"

A noite estava escura. O vento soprava lá fora de maneira amena, o seu jeito manso fazia as folhas roçarem umas nas outras, originando um burburinho que me despertou. Ali estava eu, deitada na minha cama de dossel com o meu marido de décadas. Virei-me deparando-me com a sua face, apercebendo-me que era bela, o seu jeito altivo e superior desaparecera, dando lugar a um homem sereno e em paz consigo próprio. Coloquei-lhe a mão sobre o ombro, sentido a sua pele por debaixo dos meus dedos e arrepiei-me quando um suspiro se abateu sobre ele, vendo os seus cabelos brilharem na penumbra e o seu peito musculado indo e vindo com serenidade.

As pessoas perguntavam-me como conseguia eu ficar com aquele homem, odioso e hipócrita, mas essas pessoas não o conheciam, não o viam da maneira que eu via, não compreendiam o significado de ser um Malfoy.

Levantei-me, lentamente, a camisa de noite prateada resplandeceu com os meus movimentos. Olhei em volta, o quarto parecia-me mais pequeno que o habitual. A cama e o armário arcaico pareciam ter perdido o brilho e o resplendor de outros tempos. A carpete verde e cinza estava puída e gasta, e as cortinas já não apresentavam nem o vigor nem a leveza minimamente apreciáveis. Em passos pequenos, dirigi-me, descalça, até à porta à minha direita, era velha e o seu verniz gasto, em algumas partes notavam-se baixos-relevos marcados pela magia. Toquei-lhes, senti a sua história e a sua profundidade, lembrei-me de Belatrix, de uma discussão que tínhamos tido. Há alguns anos, uma coruja apareceu numa madrugada quente de primavera com uma carta, informando-me que o Lord das Trevas tinha aparecido no Ministérios e comunicando-me que não havia conseguido uma tal de profecia.

Estava preocupada, mas o desespero não me levava a nada, afastei-me, nesse momento, o vislumbre de um nome à muito não pronunciado naquela família, remeteu-me de novo para a carta. Lucius comunica-me a morte do padrinho do Eleito, Sirius Black. O choque foi demais para mim, as pernas cederam, a visão ficou turva, senti meu corpo desfalecer… e as lágrimas, as lágrimas escorriam-me pesarosamente, salgadas, enaltecendo assim os velhos tempos de Hogwarts.

Eu via-o, alto e belo, sempre com o Potter e o Lupim, brincando com uma maçã e apreciando as moças que por eles passavam. sempre que o via, o meu rosto permanecia opaco, mas no meu interior sentia uma explosão. Desejava-o, bem no fundo.

As memórias abateram-se sobre mim e reprimi um grito,Lucius contou-me o mais importante, havia sido Bellatrix quem o matára. Vislumbrei um passportout com uma foto minha e de Bellatrix, senti um choque eléctrico percorrer-me o corpo, a raiva apoderou-se de mim, senti o mundo a desabar, agarrei na moldura estilhaçando-a na porta.

- Sua vaca imunda! – gritei para o ar de louca que fazia transparecer na foto. tinha sempre ficado acima de mim em tudo, escola, namorados, amigos... E agora levava-me o meu amor, o uníco homem a quem tinha aberto o meu coração. Um ranger vindo do andar de baixo chamou-me à atenção. Era Bella, tinhamos combinado de ir tomar chá á Knockturn Alley.

Desci as escadas rapidamente até à sala, Bella estáva sublime, com sempre, o ar de louca escondido na face de mulher decente.

- Expelliarmus! – a sua varinha voou pela sala indo aterrar metros atrás de mim. Atirei a minha para junto dessa e corri para Bellatrix, a loucura presente nos meus actos ainda hoje me consome, agarrei-a pelos cabelos, gritando-lhe impropérios. sem nada com que se defender, subjuguei-a em poucos minutos e ainda me lembro de termos caido sobre a mesa de cristal estilhaçando-a. Bella gritava, vermelha de raiva, enquanto eu a empurrava para fora da sala, fora do hall, fora da minha propriedade. Eu e Lucius havíamos esquecido este incidente, e eu prometi nunca mais pensar em Sirius Black.

Haviam passado três anos, um ano desde a batalha de Hogwarts. Hoje em dia, ainda me pergunto como teria ele escapado das garras do Ministério. Kingsley havia ilibado Lucius de algumas penas, pagando algumas multas e permanecendo algum tempo em Azkaban..

Mas assim tinha sido. Nunca tinha visto a minha família tão em paz. E Draco? Oh, Draco casou-se com Astoria Greengrass, uma moça decente, de raizes mágicas muito antigas. Tudo corria bem!

Lembrei-me que ainda estava a tocar na porta de mogno, fria ao toque e corri a sua superfície até atingir a maçaneta, rodando-a. Abri a porta, o mármore reluziu enquanto uma frincha de luz foi projectada para o chão. Os meus pés percorriam a superficie vitrea. Com suavidade, de maneira cuidadosa para não acordar Lucius. Pequei na varinha, que tinha deixado em cima do espoditor onde me debruçava todas as noites para me pentear, e liguei as luzes. Afastei a cadeira do expositor e vislumbrei-me no espelho. Alta, magra, de traços agudos e bela, não havia como negar, estava lá… Apenas Lucius parecia não notar.

Soltei o cabelo, os meus fios loiros caíram delicadamente sobre as minhas costas, despi a camisa de noite. Senti o frio, apressei-me a fechar a porta, que inocentemente havia deixado aberta. Mal a porta encostou, o ar ficou mais quente. Voltei-me de costas para o espelho e percorri a casa de banho. Ampla, com retalhos em branco e bastante simples. Um jacuzi de porcelana repousava numas escadinhas de mármore branco, perto de algumas torneiras com diversos feitios. Coloquei a minha mão sobre a torneira que sabia ser da água quente. Deixei-a aberta e precipitei-me sobre a torneira de espuma, abri e senti a neve, branca e leve, passar-me por entre os dedos.

Recolhi uma toalha, apressebi-me que era a de Lucius, senti o seu toque, o seu cheiro do seu aftershave, e a sua aspereza. Era como meu marido, bela, bem arranjada, mas áspera ao toque.

Entrei para o banho, convicta que iria relaxar e esquecer os problemas, afinal, a vida era agora bem mais fácil, o mundo para mim e Lucius. O que estava a correr mal? Seria eu o problema? A verdade é que me sentia sozinha, já ninguém me tocava como Sirius… Mas não, Sirius era um assunto morto. Mas... as suas mãos robustas a percorrerem-me o corpo e a suavidade das suas palavras turvava-me a visão.

Barta!

Comecei a ensaboar-me lentamente, relembrando os velhos tempos na casa dos Black, os almoços e as tardes de sexo aos domingos, nunca pensando que podiam acabar num instante. Olhei em volta, um friozinho desagradável percorreu-me a espinha naquele exacto momento, olhei para o espelho embaciado devido ao calor.

Comecei a chorar, sempre tinha esperado reencontrá-lo, abraçá-lo. Era angustiante a perda, sentia-me desprotegida, desesperada. Nunca mais recuperei daquilo que teria sido o meu _Happly Ever After (1) _ … Olhei de novo para o espelho, e ainda hoje não sei o que esperava ver naquele momento. Subitamente, palavras começaram a percorrer a superfície vítrea numa caligrafia bonita e arranjada. [i]"_O amor está a um passo de distância, SB_".[/i]

Sufoquei um grito, senti um aperto no coração. Fechei os olhos tentando apagar aquela imagem da minha cabeça, mas em vão.

Reabri os olhos, um clarão enorme inundou-me. Quando me afeiçoei à luz, olhei em volta e vi que estava no quarto. Tinha sonhado, mas fora tão real, uma parte de mim acordou desiludida, mesmo sabendo que o que tinha visto era impossível. Sentia a necessidade de recorrer a algo mais, algo subrenatural, algo que me fizesse abraçar a vida… Levantei-me. calcei uns chinelos de quarto e percorri o aposento até à porta de saída. Levei a mão à porta, mas algo me deteve. Corri até ao quarto de banho, tudo impecável como na noite passada, olhei para banheira e vi, a mesma toalha que tinha deixado nos degraus do jacuzi. O meu coração gelou por momentos. Era verdade, eu tinha visto as palavras, peguei na toalha, precisava de acreditar. Senti-a, era real. Não aguentei, um súbito soluço meu fez-se ouvir no quarto.

- Querida – chamou Lucius – disses-te alguma coisa? Assustaste-me, já para não falar que me acordaste.

- Não, Lucius, não foi nada, desculpa…

- Porque não relaxas num banho quente?

- É, talvez seja o melhor…

Liguei as torneiras e chamei Lucius:

- Fazes-me companhia? – perguntei inocentemente.

- Daqui a pouco.

Dito isto, saiu fechando a porta e levando o frio que se fazia sentir.

- Sirius... - murmurei.

Despi-me serenamente e precipitei-me para a água quente. Deixei-me repousar por uns momentos. Não me sentia assim há muitos anos. Subitamente senti uma força a puxar-me para o topo, como quando agarramos alguém que se esta a afogar. Senti duas mãos fortes tocarem-me os ombros, abri os olhos. Lucius contemplava-me de forma raivosa e escrupulosa. Apercebi-me de imediato que me tinha ouvido pronunciar o nome de Sirius.

- Lucius, não!

As suas mãos apertavam-me o pescoço, empurrando-me para dentro de água, tentei gritar em auxílio, esperneei com todas as minhas forças para me libertar, mas só conseguia ver a chama a romper por entre as pupilas de Lucius. O meu corpo deixou de me obedecer, ficando hirto, senti-me perder os sentidos enquanto me apercebia que a água me entrava para os pulmões. a minha vista foi ficando desfocada, até se tornar uma sombra.

[center]*[/center]

Abri os olhos. Estava deitada num soalho frio, revestido de azulejos cinza. Apoiei-me nos braços e vi que me encontrava com um vestido branco, decotado, com uma pequena racha. O mesmo que tinha levado ao baile de finalistas de Hogwarts, no meu sétimo ano. O meu cabelo estava arranjado, levemente ondulado e com todo o seu esplendor, um colar de pérolas precipitava-se para o chão. Levantei-me, vi que trazia os mesmos scarpins dessa mesma noite, olhei em volta e percebi onde estava. No Great Hall, em Hogwarts.

Não, mas não podia ser. Estava em minha casa, em Malfoy Manor, com a pessoa que eu amava, Lucius Malfoy. Levantei-me, sem dúvida que não podia estar em Hogwarts, a não ser que... Oh, Lucius nunca seria capaz de fazer isso. Mas então como, como era possível encontrar-me naquele lugar tão especial e tão familiar?

Talvez tivesse sido isso mesmo, num ímpeto de raiva Lucius descontrolara-se e afogara-me!

Apercebi-me, aos poucos, que só podia ser isso, mas recusava-me a acreditar que aquele homem que tanto me tinha amado, fosse capaz de semelhante atrocidade.

Voltei a olhar o salão, cada vez mais me convencia que era Hogwarts. Estava decorado como no meu baile de finalistas, lembrei-me do que aquilo representava. O baile de finalistas foi a primeira vez que beijei Sirius após a saída dele da casa dos Black, um ano antes.

O nosso caso tinha começado de forma muito carnal, nas reuniões de família. Ele odiava-me e o sentimento era reciproco. no entanto, o que parecia ser uma relação de inimigos, tornou-se num amor forte, mas fugaz. Alguns meses depois, ele saiu de casa. So o vi no recomeço das aulas do ano seguinte. Ainda aí, eu era Slytherin e ele Gryffindor, duas casas completamente antagónicas. Nunca mais falámos ou estivemos justos. Nem sequer nos esbarrávamos à saída. Até ao baile de finalista.

Tínhamos ido cada um com o seu par, mas no meio da festa, saí e fui dar uma volta pelos campos. Vi-o ao longe, de smoking, sozinho...

Virei costas, mas algo me parou. Olhei de novo e cruzei o olhar com o seu. Chamou-me, fui ter com ele e não dissemos nada durante algum tempo.

- Narcissa, desculpa.

Naquele momento, senti vontade de lhe pregar um estalo por tudo o que me fizera sofrer, por me ter deixado à mercê de uma família como a nossa. Mas depois pensei, tinha sido um relacionamento efémero, sem emoção nem sentimento, um amor triste e carnal. No entanto, uma parte do meu coração ansiava por aquele toque tão delicado que era dele, ou o do seu beijo.

Os meus punhos alcançaram o seu peito, as lágrimas escorriam, e a voz faltava-me.

- Porquê?

O meu "Porquê" era uma conclusão de tudo o que eu sentia... Porque me deixaste? Porque foste embora? Porque nunca mais me falaste? Porque é que o nosso amor não resultou?

Nunca me respondeu. Olhou-me nos olhos e beijou-me, o beijo mais sincero que já tinha recebido.

Antes de voltarmos para dentro, a música tocava e nós dançávamos ao seu som, lá fora, nos jardins. Passado algum tempo fui para dentro. Lucius, o meu par, apareceu-me pouco depois e levou-me embora, nunca mais vi Sirius mas o seu amor ainda me perseguia.

Olhei, de novo, para o salão, as mesas tinham desaparecido, dando espaço para bastante gente, mas vi que estava vazio. Uma valsa começou a tocar ao de leve… Ah, a música com Sirius. Fechei os olhos, tentando-me lembrar dos passos, a música aumentava à medida que as memórias inundavam a minha mente. Um, dois, três, um, dois, três… Passo a passo, dancei como nunca, soltando-me para alguém que eu nunca conhecera. Subitamente as palmas percorriam o salão, gelei! O bater vigoroso daquelas mãos, único.

Abri lentamente os olhos, não podia acreditar, era impossível.

Sirius Black, com o seu smoking do baile, parecendo mais novo do que alguma vez, o cabelo preto, os olhos cinzentos… Um sonho, o meu conto de fadas! Apercebi-me, este era o destino, podíamos não ter sido felizes enquanto vivíamos, mas na morte... não havia limite.

Ele aproximava-se, o sorriso matreiro que tão bem conhecia patente nas belas faces. Abraçou-me, senti o seu toque pela primeira vez em anos. Foi como se todo o mal, Voldemort, Death Eaters, tudo se tivesse apagado. Foi um momento de amor, de juras eternas e momentos felizes. À medida que dançávamos, outros pares apareciam do nada, juntando-se a nós num frenezim que me fez lembrar os tempos de escola.

Sentia-me tão bem nos seus braços, o seu olhar forte e penetrante fazia a minha tez corar. Ele cruzou o seu olhar com o meu à medida que dançávamos, um sorriso espontâneo apareceu nos seus lábios.

Coloquei a minha cabeça sobre o seu pescoço, sentido a sua pulsação. Foi a minha forma de comprovar se estava a sonhar. Uma lágrima escorreu-me pela cara, molhando o seu smoking.

- Narcissa, que se passa? – perguntou-me, a sua voz fez-me estremecer.

- Nada, é so que... senti tanto a tua falta.

- Oh, minha querida, quem me dera que tivesse sido diferente.

- Não, foste cobarde e deixaste-me. – acusei-o, sentindo a raiva e o desespero a brotarem de mim.

Dançámos mais alguns momentos, olhei-o, o seu olhar estava triste. Senti uma leve culpa, afinal, eu também tinha desaparecido.

- Desculpa. – pedi.

- Não, não peças, a culpa foi minha... Se eu pudesse voltar fazer alguma coisa, eu fazia!

- Fica comigo... é tudo o que eu quero.

- Nem tudo é tão fácil, Narcissa. Mas vem, deixa-me mostrar-te uma coisa.

Parámos, os casais desvanesceram, as luzes apagaram e o chão escapou-me. Senti-me descer para o desconhecido com meu amor, com seus dedos entrelaçados nos meus. Sentei-me em algo mole, reconheci como sendo o colchão de Sirius, no seu quarto, na mansão dos Black. A verdade é que ele odiava aquele lugar, mas tinha sido ali que tudo tinha começado.

- É verdade ou estou a sonhar? – disse, querendo tirar a dúvida.

- Meu amor, este sou eu e essa és tu, que mais queres? Só existimos nós... Para toda a eternidade.

- Sirius...

- Não digas nada, aprecia o momento, sente as recordações...

A verdade é que eu sentia-as a brotar de mim como se eu fosse uma fonte. E de mim brotava o amor, as histórias mais belas de serem partilhadas.

Ficámos assim durante alguns minutos, ou horas, não sei, foi um momento de reencontro silencioso. As muitas frases que ficaram por dizer tinham estado sempre lá, guardadas pelos dois. Lembro-me de dizer "não" a mim mesma, de não acreditar, fechei os olhos durante alguns minutos na esperança de acordar. Mas será que era isso mesmo que eu queria? Acordar daquele sonho tão lindo?

Quando finalmente falámos, Sirius pareceu sorrir de alguma coisa.

- Como foi morrer? – perguntou-me Sirius.

- Morrer? Mais rápido e mais fácil do que cair no sono.

Idiota, ser estrangulada e afogada pelo próprio marido era uma forma muito indolor de se morrer, não haja dúvida.

- E tu?

- Simples, na verdade, bastante monótono. Num segundo estáva lá, no departamento dos Mistérios, noutro, estava neste turbilhão de memórias e sonhos.

- Ainda bem. – escapou-me.

- Não percebi o que disses-te.

- Ainda bem que não sofres-te, que estás bem, que te posso tocar!

- Podes, apartir de hoje, podes sempre!

Senti um arrapio quando ele se aproximou, pegou-me nas mãos, sorriu e beijou-me.

- É isto a morte?

- Isto é a tua morte, os teus desejos, as tuas memórias...

- E que sonho ou memória me vais mostrar a seguir?

- Uma bastante hilariante! – confidenciou-me.

- O teu sentido de humor tem vindo a ser intorpecido desde que morreste.

- És um amor! - exclamou ironicamente.

Demos as mãos e, então, o chão desapareceu de novo.


	2. Chapter 2

Senti os meus pés tocarem o chão. Em seguida, abri os olhos lentamente, tentando habituar-me à claridade, a luz encandeou-me durante breves momentos. Vi Sirius a meu lado com um sorriso amável nos lábios e percebi que ainda tínhamos as mãos dadas.

Olhei em volta, estávamos numa pequena rua e algo familiar me chamou a atenção. A placa lustrosa com o número 12 fez-me aperceber de onde estava. Grimmauld Place. Um grito ficou preso na minha garganta, estava de regresso. Tentei avançar mas um braço forte impediu-me, vi que Sirius expressava, agora, uns olhos penosos, abanando levemente a cabeça.

Sentei-me num pequeno banco atrás de mim, elevando as mãos à cabeça.

- Não tenhas pena, é melhor assim.

- Não, Sirius, acabou-se tudo para mim, acabou-se… - soluços irromperam pelo meu peito fazendo-me chorar.

Ele passou levemente o braço sobre os meus ombros, consolando-me.

Inesperadamente, uma senhora, loira, lábios carnudos, muito bela apareceu na esquina trazendo uma pequena criança pelas mãos, uma menina com sensivelmente, 5 anos, também ela loira, e de olhos azuis muito vivos.

A menina largou a mão e correu pela rua, a inocência e a pureza eram tão belas de serem apreciadas, mas doía tanto, aquela criança era feliz, feliz como nunca tinha sido, passou pela porta da Casa dos Black olhando a mãe.

- É aqui que mora o tio Orion? – perguntou.

- Sim, minha querida, o tio Orion Black mora aí, assim como a tia Walburga. – respondeu a mãe – bate à porta com a ponta da varinha.

Walburga? Orion? Os nomes libertaram uma corrente de emoções… mas seria possível, poderia aquele ser o passado? Poderia aquela senhora ser a minha mãe e a criança eu própria com 5 anos?

- Druella, como tem passado! – suspirou Orion – e onde está a minha Black mais nova?

- Estou aqui, tio! – exclamou a pequena Narcissa.

- Bom dia, Narcissa! – disse Orion – Sirius, vem cá cumprimentar a tia!

Ouviram-se uns passos ao longe, descendo uma grande escadaria, a pequena Narcissa escondeu-se atrás da mãe, tapando a cara com o pequeno vestido branco

Um miúdo com 5, que reconheci imediatamente, apareceu no umbral olhando Cissy, o meu "eu" infantil, com um ar curioso.

- Olá, Narcissa! – disse amavelmente – estás boa?

Narcissa balançou a cabeça timidamente.

- Vai brincar com Sirius, Narcissa. O tio e eu precisamos de conversar… - disse Druella.

- Sim, mamã. – os pequenos deram as mãos e desapareceram pela porta.

Um turbilhão de luzes e sons distorceram a cena. aos poucos, tudo se tornou negro. Tinha os olhos ainda vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.

Levantei-me, olhei em volta, o banco ainda não tinha desaparecido e Sirius ainda permanecia sentado…

- Narcissa, precisamos de falar. – disse, com aquela voz dura mas amável.

Sentei-me ao pé dele.

- Sim.

- Bem, é o seguinte, quando morremos, a nossa alma vai para o céu, mas antes disso, todos tem de tomar partido de uma decisão importante. – comunicou-me – A verdade é que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, terás de decidir se queres passar para "o lado de lá" ou voltar, sobre a condição de permaneceres um fantasma para o resto da vida.

- Mas Sirius, a decisão está tomada, ficarei contigo… Conta-me. Como é o além.

- Não posso, protocolo dos céus! – disse Sirius, sarcasticamente.

- Parvo, então é assim que as pessoas voltam como fantasmas?

- Sim, e é por isso que não te posso dizer nada. Pelo menos até te decidires em passar comigo a fronteira.

Percebia agora, a morte era como um jogo, um jogo cujas regras não poderiam ser contadas até decidirmos tomar parte dele.

- O que tenho de fazer? – perguntei impacientemente.

- Nada, apenas decidires se queres ou não ir comigo. – explicou-me Sirius.

- Isso é fácil. Sim, quero…

- Não, antes de te decidires, tenho algo mais para te mostrar!

- Por favor, mais memórias não!

- Garanto-te, esta não é uma memória – retorquiu ironicamente.

*

Ao longe os sinos dobravam, ouvia o seu som, o seu hino vindo de perto. Caminhei pela relva verde com Sirius ao meu lado, via uma pequena multidão ao longe, aproximamo-nos, algo naquela multidão despertava em mim uma curiosidade natural.

Foi ai que reparei, o seu cabelo loiro apanhado num perfeito rabo-de-cavalo.

- Lucius… - murmurei, chocada.

Corri até à multidão evitando tocar-lhes, estupidamente ou não, não sei, uma vez que estava morta. um feiticeiro velhote de cabelo grisalho tapava-me a visão sobre aquilo que todos adoravam. Lentamente o homem cansou-se, deu meia volta e continuou a andar. Olhei para a mesa de pedra, era de granito cinzento, muito bonita e polida. E em cima repousava uma mulher, estava tapada com um véu de renda, a tez que estava descoberta era muito branca. Quase anormal.

Ao pé da mulher estava o víuvo, de manto preto e ar penoso, Lucius Malfoy chorava a morte da sua esposa.

Comovi-me ao ver o meu filho Draco com Astoria e o seu filho, Scorpius, e, até ao ver o estupor do meu marido, uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto pálido.

Chorei, berrei para me fazer ouvir, atirei-me para o chão, desconsolada, a gritar pelo meu filho e pela minha família. Eu queria-os, perto de mim, queria falar com eles, dizer-lhes o quanto os amava… eu precisava daquilo!

Senti o desespero encher-me o coração, já não sabia o que escolher, se a minha família de mortais, que poderia vê-los até morrer, ou o meu amor da minha vida com quem poderia ficar para sempre.

Sirius…

Sirius…

Eu sabia-o, era Sirius quem eu queria, o meu passado, por muito mau que tivesse parecido, tinha sido a era mais feliz de toda a minha vida, mas como eu disse, era passado, acabou! Sirius era o meu futuro e o meu presente, e como eu o amava…

-Sirius, eu quero…

- Não, não precisas de decidir já, meu amor. – disse-me, rapidamente.

- Não é isso, eu quero ficar um pouco mais com eles, mais tarde eu dou-te a minha resposta.

- Sim, estarei lá quando precisares.

Dito isto, Sirius desvaneceu-se ao sabor do vento enquanto eu, morta e chorosa, reprimia uma angústia dentro de mim. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei naquele chão a olhar para a minha família. Queria falar com Draco...

Avancei lentamente para a figura loira mais perto de mim, Draco. Comovi-me ao ver o seu rosto duro, traçado pela dor. Tinha sido treinado para ser um Malfoy, duro, frio, inflexível até na morte. Foi assim que eu, um dia, também vivi. Manchada pelo ódio e pela dor de não conseguir impor-me.

Lucius mostrava um rosto lívido, apesar de ligeiramente indiferente. Aquele homem, com quem eu me abri, partilhei sentimentos, dei-lhe tudo... aquele monstro!

Comecei outra vez num choro copioso, as forças escaparam-me, deixei-me cair na relva verde. Não entendi o porquê do meu choro, apesar de tudo, estava livre, a morte era apenas uma passagem e eu finalmente tinha atravessado a ponte. Ia começar a minha vida com Sirius, o homem que eu amava, o homem que me fazia feliz...

Mas, subitamente, apercebi-me, eu amava o meu marido, amava o meu filho. Eu não queria partir, gostava demasiado deles para me afastar naquele momento. Foi ai que me apercebi: a vida era fugaz, tinha sido fugaz para mim. Em breve ia voltar a vê-los, não queria ficar presa às memórias de outros tempos, não queria ficar presa a um mundo que ia apodrecendo ao longo dos anos.

Levantei os olhos, Lucius tinha partido, Draco e Astoria abraçavam-se, e apercebi-me que rolavam pequenas pérolas pelas maçãs do rosto do meu filho único. Canalizei as últimas forças que tinha e levantei-me. Avancei lenta e calma para o casal. Tremulamente, a minha mão aproximou-se devagar do ombro de Draco, hesitando momentaneamente, com medo do que os meus dedos fossem encontrar. Ganhei coragem e os meus dedos precipitaram-se para o ombro direito de Draco.

A minha pele branca repousaram sobre o fato preto de Draco, que, subitamente levantou a cabeça e dirigiu o olhar para o lugar onde estava a minha mão.

- Amo-te – sussurrei, baixinho, ao seu ouvido.

A minha mão libertou o seu ombro e deixou-se cair.

- Draco, que se passa? – perguntou Astoria, confusa.

- Nada– suspirou Draco, olhando para o céu – Vamos para casa.

- Sim, está bem. – confirmou Astoria.

Vi-os a caminhar por entre a relva, em direcção ao portão de ferro, desaparecendo no meio da multidão.

A escuridão voltou a envolver-me, vi-me a mim mesma de volta ao quarto de Sirius, em Grimuald Place, e ele encontrava-se lá, encostado a um armário.

- Então, como estás? – perguntou-me.

- Bem – hesitei um pouco.

- Qual é a resposta? – questionou-me ele, enquanto avançava para mim com um olhar matreiro.

- A resposta é sim… - suspirei.

Sirius sentou-me na cama roubando-me um beijo profundo, deitou-me levemente para traz, colocando-se por cima de mim. Trocamos beijos e juras de amor, por entre risos comprometedores e faltas de ar.

Despiu-me lentamente, fazendo suscitar em mim mais prazer do que qualquer outro homem com quem já tenha estado, e beijou-me delicadamente toda a superfície da minha pele, fazendo-me arrepiar leve e prazerosamente. Rebolamos na cama e comecei a rasgar-lhe lentamente a camisa, fazendo-o suspirar, cada vez mais alto, **à** medida que a minha boca percorria um trajecto de beijos suaves e apaixonados.

Libertou-se das calças, puxou-me contra ele, fazendo-me sentir a pressão do seu sexo no meu baixo ventre, desapertou o meu soutien** à** medida que me ia provocando deliciosamente. Gritei louca de prazer enquanto a sua língua percorria o meu peito num ritmo muito próprio.

Lentamente, encaixou a minha perna no quadril dele e penetrou-me suave e calmamente num movimento monocórdico e constante. Suspirei, ofegante, **à** medida que o ritmo ia aumentando. Deitou-me na cama finalizando o acto onde nos encontramos num excepcional clímax, proferidos palavras de amor e juras eternas até sermos abarcados pela noite.

*

Uma luz dourada encandeou-me à medida que, lentamente, abria os olhos. Senti o chão frio debaixo de mim enquanto os meus olhos se habituavam à luz circundante. Vi o chão de azulejos brancos a estender-se muito para lá do meu raio de visão. Levantei-me e, surpreendentemente, descobri que estava nua. Apressei-me a tapar-me com as mãos, mas não corria nenhuma brisa e o ar era abafado o que me permitia não ter frio. Tentei procurar algum ponto conhecido no infinito de luz que se estendia a minha frente.

Vagueei por algumas horas, ou assim me pareceu, pois podiam nem ter passado quinze minutos, até avistar uma pequena peça de mobiliário estranhamente familiar. Um expositor de mogno, castanho-escuro, com rebordos e detalhes do século XV, ostentava-se no meio do nada. O meu expositor de outrora. Um expositor com tantas memórias… Sobre a cadeira almofadada, repousava o meu vestido preferido, de cetim carmim com pregas e que combinava com os meus scarpins de verniz pretos. Pequei nele e rodei sobre mim mesma ao apreciar aquele vestido tão delicado ao toque. Abri suavemente o seu fecho e vesti-o.

Os scarpins de verniz estavam debaixo da pequena cadeira do século XV. Sentei-me, enquanto os calçava, apreciando-me ao espelho do expositor. Estava mais relaxada e a minha pele brotava tons dourados e luminosos. Abri uma das milhentas gavetinhas do expositor e retirei de lá a minha antiga escova de cabo de marfim. Amaciei os meus cabelos lisos e sedosos, vendo o loiro dos meus cabelos mais brilhante e fulgurante.

Uma lágrima solitária percorreu lentamente a minha face, a qual enxuguei rapidamente.

- Estou feliz… - forcei a convencer-me.

Comecei a arranjar-me, não pela obrigação de estar bem apresentada, mas simplesmente pelo prazer que isso me causava. Apliquei um pouco de _rouge_ nas maçãs do rosto e um batom vermelho nos lábios, apliquei o rímel e um pouco de lápis para reforçar os meus olhos azuis. Abri uma pequena caixinha de ébano que tinha em frente ao espelho, o meu perfume de rosas repousava como se nunca tivesse sido tocado. Peguei-lhe e borrifei um pouco no pescoço e no peito.

- Estás linda. – proferiu uma voz, atrás de mim.

O frasco rosa rolou pelo expositor até atingir a superfície vítrea de azulejo, inúmeros vidros espalharam-se pelo chão frio e o perfume formava uma pequena poça que inundava o ar com o odor a rosas. Pelo espelho, vi Sirius no seu impecável smoking preto.

Levantei-me e envolvi o seu pescoço com os braços enquanto nos beijávamos fugazmente.

- Vejo que te arranjaste… Planos para hoje?

- Não sei, diz-me tu – provoquei.

Lentamente, mostrou-me a sua mão que tinha estado oculta por trás das suas costas. Empunhava duas máscaras vienenses, uma vermelha rubro que condizia na perfeição com o meu vestido e maquilhagem, e uma preta que certamente seria para ele.

- Sabes, apesar de mortos, continuamos a fazer algumas das coisas que fazíamos anteriormente – retorquiu.

- Então vamos a um baile de alta sociedade?

- Quase isso, é em tua honra – respondeu-me.

"_Um baile em minha honra... um baile de máscaras__"_ pensei.

- Vejo que já estás pronta, acompanhas-me? – perguntou, estendendo-me a máscara. Coloquei-a em frente aos olhos e dei o braço a Sirius.

Vagueámos durante algum tempo por entre os ladrilhos brancos. À medida que caminhávamos, colunas de mármore erguiam-se à nossa volta, uma passadeira vermelha rolou pelo chão que, instintivamente, mudou o material do chão para madeira. Quadros revestiam as paredes douradas recém-erguidas e degraus de mármore apareceram por debaixo dos meus pés. O tecto estava repleto de luzes e ornamentos vermelhos. Senti-me uma rainha no meio de tanta luz, de tanto luxo…

Aos poucos, pequenos casais começaram a rodopiar numa coreografia semelhante de uma valsa, todos envergavam o mesmo tipo de máscaras e vestiam-se faustosamente. Subitamente pararam, e Sirius disse:

- Narsissa Black!

Os casais bateram palmas bastante vigorosas, mas sem perderem a compostura. Sirius estendeu-me a mão, a qual eu sabia ser um convite para dançar, agarrei-a sem medo e ele conduziu-me pelos degraus de mármore.

A multidão afastou-se, abrindo um espaço sensivelmente grande, a música recomeçou e dançámos lentamente, com passadas finas e graciosas. Todos olhavam com ar espantado e batiam palmas vigorosas. Lentamente, outros casais juntaram-se a nós, dançando num turbilhão de cores e riqueza. Dançámos, pelo menos por uma hora, até que Sirius, vendo o quanto eu estava cansada, perguntou:

- Senta-te, vou buscar uma bebida.

Assenti e dirigi-me até um canto do salão onde me sentei. Cruzei as pernas e comecei a observar alguns casais que ainda se mantinham na pista, ou outros que conversavam e soltavam pequenas risadas.

Comecei a tentar descobri algumas pessoas por debaixo das máscaras, eram, certamente, amigos, talvez até familiares que já tinham partido. No entanto, apesar daquela gente toda que eu supostamente conhecia, sentia-me sozinha. Toda a minha vida tinha sido assim, mas sabia que sempre que olhava para o lado via o meu filho ou o meu marido.

Sirius já se tinha ausentado por alguns minutos e eu começava a achar que ele não me conseguia reencontrar no meio de tantas pessoas com os rostos ocultos. Levantei-me e, pegando cuidadosamente na barra do meu vestido, conduzi-me por entre a multidão rejubilante. Por entre sussurros de "oh" e "que bela" apressei-me até à outra ponta do Salão.

A mesa das bebidas estava lá, repleta de champanhe e outros licores. Rapidamente me apercebi que Sirius não se encontrava ali e senti-me ainda mais estranha. Uma porta de mogno entreaberta prendeu-me a atenção, abri-a lentamente e sem barulho, alastrei pela passagem, à medida que o som aumentava, entrei num corredor pequeno, cuja porta do fundo estava aberta e jorrava uma luz translúcida á medida que um burburinho se fazia notar. Avancei com cautela pela pequena passagem, segurei-me nas bordas da parede de modo a não tropeçar nem fazer barulho.

Os murmúrios aumentavam consideravelmente à medida que avançava, a luz tremia e era obviamente produzida por pequenas velas que flutuavam. Continuei o meu caminho pela carpete vermelha até chegar à porta escancarada. Hesitei, por momentos, antes de atravessar a abertura.

Os ruídos, agora ensurdecedores, transportavam uma onda de obscenidade e pecado. A sala era pequena e estava repleta de janelas cobertas com tecido vermelho e dourado.

Encostado aos cortinados estava Sirius, com o seu smoking desaprumado, agarrado a alguém que reconheci com sendo Regulus, seu irmão. Os dois trocavam beijos apaixonados e ardentes, à medida que expiravam ruidosamente. Regulus tinha já a camisa aberta e Sirius ousava passar as mãos pelo seu corpo fugazmente.

Abri a boca, tentando que qualquer som saísse por lá, mas era-me impossível. Estava demasiado em choque para que o meu corpo tivesse qualquer tipo de reacção. Apoiei a mão, trémula, na porta a meu lado e esta cedeu, provocando um barulho arrastado, chamando a atenção do casal de incestuosos amantes para mim. Sirius virou-se bruscamente, olhou-me nos olhos e estes arregalaram-se. Sacudi a cabeça veemente, cerrando os punhos traídos e desejando ter coragem, ou capacidade, para, simplesmente, lhe perguntar porquê.  
Mas a minha voz não mais existia, o meu corpo não mais me obedecia, a minha mente deixava-me abandonada a tal traição. E, da minha mão, apenas aquela máscara rubra, que eu julguei ter-me sido entregue por amor, caía. Embateu contra o chão, despedaçando-se em milhares de estilhaços... os mesmos estilhaços do meu coração.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A.:** Bem, a minha primeira Fic está finalmente acabada! ^^ Nem acredito, comecei com um jeitinho muito mau e acho que acabei de forma bastante razoável. Obrigada Sami e Giu, que me deram mais um tempinho para entregar. São as melhores Mestras que eu podia ter!

E claro, obrigado Jay por teres sido aquela beta tão incrível. Love you, Sis *.*

Obrigado por me dares na cabeça e desculpa pelos "á" em vez de "à". :P

Bem, a cena que eu mais gostei foi, sem dúvida, a do expositor, acho que mostra realmente aquela Narcissa que todos nós conhecemos e ainda mais.

Fic escrita no âmbito do Chall "Vida após a Morte"


End file.
